Wanna be Your Love
by Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han
Summary: For IchiHitsu Day! Rencana Ichigo untuk menyatakan cintanya pada sang Kapten mungil itu selalu gagal. Sanggupkah Ichigo menerima kenyataan kalau Hitsugaya sudah mencintai seseorang. Bunuh diri atau matikah dia?


**Wanna be Your Love © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pair: IchiHitsu**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, semi-canon, OOC, missing typo, aneh, dll.**

**.**

_**For IchiHitsu Day!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di _Soul Society_, secerah hati Ichigo Kurosaki, pengganti dewa kematian. Karena apa? Karena dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang diam-diam dia sukai. Ichigo sebenarnya belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada **dia**. Ingin tahu siapa yang disukai Ichigo? Mudah saja kok mencarinya.

Dia itu Kapten Divisi 10 di _Gotei _13, berbadan mungil dan merupakan Kapten termuda di _Soul Society._ Rambutnya putih jabrik, bermata hijau jernih, cuek, dewasa, dan juga kadang bisa jadi orang yang pemarah. Tapi perlu diingat, dia ini cowok! Hm… ternyata Ichigo itu tampan, tapi tidak normal.

Akan tetapi, itu _no problem_, sebab kalau Ichigo dicerita ini normal, maka tidak akan jadi deh nih cerita. Hehe… tapi penasaran tidak, kenapa Ichigo bisa suka dengan **dia**?

"Menurutku dia itu… ah, pastinya kalian juga sudah tau. Aku malas menjawabnya. _Bye!_" wajah Ichigo Kurosaki memerah saat mengatakan hal itu.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kantor Divisi 10 untuk… yah, mengunjungi seseorang. Hampir lupa, Ichigo rencananya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya hari ini kepada sang Kapten divisi tersebut dan kebetulan juga hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang Kapten. Walaupun dirinya masih ragu untuk mengatakannya –takut tidak diterima.

Dan pelangkapnya, Ichigo membawakan hadiah spesial untuk Hitsugaya Toushirou yaitu semangka yang manis. Manis seperti orang yang disukai pengganti dewa kematian itu.

"Oi, Toushirou!" panggil Ichigo yang sudah masuk ke tempat kerja sang pujaan hati. Dilihatnya sekiling. Orang yang ia cari, tidak ada di tempat kejadian perkara. Sudut matanya menangkap seseorang wanita seksi berambut _orange_ bergelombang dan berdada mungkin lumayan cukup agak besar. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. "Rangiku-_san_…"

Matsumoto menoleh, terlihat matanya sedikit sendu. Mengingat kekasihnya –Gin Ichimaru– telah tewas dibunuh Aizen. "Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Matsumoto dengan nada lemas.

Ichigo jadi prihatin melihat Matsumoto yang seperti itu. Biasanya kan dia selalu ceria. "Kau melihat Toushirou?"

"_Taichou_ ya…" dia berhenti cukup lama, membuat Ichigo agak kesal. Dan sampai jawabannya tidak tahu… awas saja kau, Rangiku-_san_! "Kelihatannya sedang latihan," jawabnya. Fuhh… hari ini kau selamat. Tidak kena tebasan _Getsuga Tensho_ dari Ichigo.

"Ada urusan apa?"

Ichigo menggaruk-nggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tidak yakin untuk menjawabnya. "Um~ ini kan hari ulang tahunnya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya," jawab Ichigo. Dia bernafas lega. Untung dia tidak keceplosan tentang sesuatu.

Matsumoto hanya ber-oh ria.

3

2

1

"YA AMBRUKKKKK! ASTAJIM! AKU LUPA KALAU _TAICHOU_ ULANG TAHUN HARI INI…!" histeris Matsumoto yang kelihatannya kesedihannya sudah dia lupakan. Dan karena teriakan Matsumoto, membuat Ichigo _sweatdrop_. _Biasa saja kale_. Komen Ichigo dalam hatinya melihat tingkah sang Wakil Kapten kebingungan ke sana kemari –entah mencari apa. "AKU HARUS SIAP-SIAP!"

"Rangiku-_san_…" panggil Ichigo. Tidak ada jawaban, Matsumoto sedang sibuk sekarang. Ichigo menghela nafas. _Sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat latihan Toushirou saja_. Batin Ichigo, dia pun segera pergi dari kantor calon kekasihnya. Cieeee…

Sementara itu, Matsumoto masih wara-wiri weh, weh, weh. "AKU AKAN MEMBUAT PESTA YANG MERIAH UNTUKMU, _TAICHOU_!"

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengingat kejadian tadi di Divisi 10. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada yang menjanggal dipikiran Ichigo saat ini. Apa ya?

Ichigo terlonjak kaget. "ASTAGA! AKU LUPA MENANYAKAN TEMPAT DIMANA TOUSHIROU LATIHAN! _BAKA_!" teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Saking hebohnya sendiri, Ichigo sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya ditatap banyak orang. Ditambah _sweatdrop_ berJAMAAAHHHH! _ALHAMDULILLAH!_

_Tuh orang sarap ya?_ Batin mereka semua yang memandang Ichigo. Seorang _shinigami_ berinisial baboon mendekati Ichigo dan langsung mendekap mulut Ichigo. "Kau bisa dikira orang gila kalau berteriak terus," bisik seseorang ditelinga Ichigo. Si pengganti dewa kematian itu melepas tangan seseorang yang menutupi mulutnya.

Ia berbalik dan menatapnya. "Renji!"

Renji balas menatap Ichigo. "Kau ini kenapa berteriak histeris seperti itu, hah?" dia membawa beberapa kantong kresek besar ditangannya, entah apa isinya. Ichigo memperhatikan benda yang ditangan Renji.

"Itu apa?" heran Ichigo yang lupa menjawab pertanyaan yang disuguhkan Renji tadi.

"Oh, ini… Aku juga tidak tahu isinya apa. Aku hanya disuruh Rangiku-_san_ untuk mengantarnya ke Divisi 10. Katanya sih untuk perayaan hari ulang tahunnya Hitsugaya-_taichou_," jawab Renji. "Kau mau membantuku?"

"Bagaimana ya… aku sedang ada urusan juga," jawab Ichigo.

Renji memandang Ichigo remeh. "Urusan apa? Kau itu bukan orang penting! Sekarang kau harus bantu aku, Ichigo." Renji langsung saja menyeret Ichigo tanpa mendengarkan omelannya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah goa yang dingin, lembab dan penuh suara menggema di dalam sana. Beberapa tempat sudah menjadi beku. Aura di sana sangatlah dingin. Suara semangat terdengar di goa itu.

Berdirilah seseorang di situ, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat mengucur deras. Tangannya menggenggam erat _zanpakuto_-nya. Peluh menetes di atas permukaan es tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat masa lalu. Giginya menggertak keras. Lalu, dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas. "HEYAHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Sudah jam segini! Gara-gara mereka semua, rencanaku jadi kacau balau!" desis Ichigo sambil berlari dengan cepat. "Aku harus ke tempat Toushirou!"

Karena membantu Matsumoto cs membuat pesta untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ichigo jadi lupa akan rencananya karena terlalu sibuk membantu, maka itu dia sekarang pergi ke tempat latihannya Hitsugaya. Dan ia juga tidak lupa bertanya dimana Kapten mungil itu latihan.

Sesampainya di tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi, Ichigo menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Hari sudah sore sekarang. "Jadi ini tempatnya…" gumam Ichigo melihat goa yang ada di depannya. Saat berada dimuka goa, ia merasakan dingin yang sangat hebat. Ichigo menggigil. "Astaga, tempat ini dingin sekali,"

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang berharga. "Toushirou!" seru Ichigo keras mendapati orang yang dipanggilnya tadi pingsan di atas permukaan es yang dingin. Tangan kecilnya masih mengenggam _zanpakuto_ yang bernama Hyourinmaru. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan pucat.

Ichigo segera menghampirinya. "Toushiro! Oi, Toushirou!"

_Shinigami_ yang dipanggil Ichigo tadi tidak bangun dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Kegelisahan terpampang jelas diwajah Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

.

**Tap tap tap**

Hitsugaya mencoba membuka matanya yang terpejam akibat kelelahan latihan. Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya. "Ng…" hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah langit malam yang dihiasi dengan bintang yang begitu mempesona. Lalu yang kedua adalah rambut _orange_ dengan bentuk seperti duren yang kesetrum.

Setelah sepenuhnya mata _turqouise_ itu terbuka, ia pun berseru mengetahui benda yang ia lihat tadi. "Kurosaki!"

Jantung Ichigo serasa mau lepas saat mendengar seruan tadi. Ichigo kan memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui. "Ah, kau sudah bangun, Toushirou. Syukurlah," lega Ichigo tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Ichigo menghentikan derap langkah kakinya. "Kau pingsan tadi sewaktu latihan keras," jawab si rambut _orange_ nyentrik itu. Hitsugaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku ada di tempat itu?"

"Tanya Rangiku-_san_."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Ichigo kembali berjalan di tengah kesunyian malam. Diantara mereka berdua belum ada yang berbicara lagi. Suasana jadi sedikit canggung. Ichigo mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan, tapi dari tadi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan topik yang enak untuk dibahas.

"Kurosaki, berhenti."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah kaki Ichigo. Ia menatap orang yang sedang ia gendong bak putri raja. "Kenapa?" heran Ichigo. Dia masih lemas seperti itu apa bisa jalan? Pikir Ichigo yang mengerti apa maksud Hitsugaya. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia tetap menggendong Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, turunkan aku!" perintah Hitsugaya yang mulai naik pitam.

"Memangnya kau masih kuat, hah! Tubuhmu masih lemas, Toushirou."

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_. Aku bukan mempersalahkan itu, tapi aku tidak mau digendong seperti ini. Malu, bodoh!" balas Hitsugaya dengan pipi merona.

Ichigo hampir saja akan tertawa keras, tapi tidak jadi. Nanti pasti dia akan kena karma deh dari Hitsugaya. "Haha… sudah tidak apa. Lebih nyaman seperti ini, tau," balas Ichigo. Sedang yang digendong berdecak kesal.

"Turunkan aku, Kurosaki!" bentak Hitsugaya kasar.

"Keras kepala sekali kau," balas Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh seperti itu? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Ya, Toushirou."

"Hitsugaya-_Taichou_! Sekarang cepat turunkan aku!" Ichigo akhirnya menurunkan Hitsugaya dengan berat hati, ia tidak yakin kalau Hitsugaya mampu berjalan dengan kaki yang lemas seperti itu. Ichigo menatap punggung Kapten divisi 10 yang terbalut _shihakuso _dan _haori_ bertuliskan kanji angka 10.

Belum satu langkah saja, si kapten mungil itu terhuyung ke depan dan hampir terbentur tanah. Pengganti dewa kematian yang langsung tanggap dengan sinyal itu, ber_shunpo_ ke depan tubuh Hitsugaya dan menangkapnya.

**Grep!**

Kepala Hitsugaya jatuh dibahu kiri milik Ichigo Kurosaki. Wajah si rambut _orange_ itu sedikit memerah saat itu. Walau rencananya gatot alias gagal total, tetapi dia senang karena sudah terbayar oleh pelukan Hitsugaya. "Sudah kubilangkan," bisik Ichigo.

"Huh! _Urusai!_"

"Sekarang jangan protes lagi. Atau kau ingin kubelikan permen agar tidak cerewet lagi, hm. Dasar anak-anak."

"Tsk. Kalau kau berani mengataiku anak-anak lagi, akan kupastikan detik ini juga KAU AKAN MEMBEKU, KUROSAKI!"

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat disepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Hitsugaya, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam dan…

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, TAICHOU!_"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hitsugaya-_Taichou!"_

"Happy salma–eh, salah, _Happy birthday, Taichou!_"

Hitsugaya mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali, kebingungan melanda dirinya. Di belakang orang yang berteriak tadi ada sebuah spanduk yang dikibarkan oleh anggota divisi 10 bertuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Lalu ruangan kantor itu juga sudah dihiasi pernak-pernik pesta. Tak lupa juga mengundang para _shinigami_ untuk hadir ke acara tersebut, bahkan para kapten ikut berpartisipasi juga.

"Kalian semua… Ada apa ini?" heran yang berulang tahun. Ichigo masih tetap dalam pose menggendong Hitsugaya ala _bridal style_.

"Kejeniusanmu apa berkurang, Toushirou? Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu."

Hitsugaya menatapnya sinis. "Aku hanya sedang sibuk saja," ketusnya.

"Sibuk apa? Kau masih kecil belum mengerti apa-apa," canda Ichigo. Akibat ulahnya tadi, dadanya ditonjok oleh Hitsugaya dengan siku. "Bercanda. _Peace_. Damai."

"Wah, _Taichou_, kau terlihat mesra dengan Ichigo jika seperti itu," komen Matsumoto. Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresinya, sedangkan Ichigo malu-malu, tapi bahagia juga.

_Ekspresi yang datar sekali_. Komentar Ichigo dalam hati sembari menurunkan Hitsugaya dan memegang kedua bahunya agar tidak mencium lantai, mending mencium Ichigo saja. Lebih mantap tuh. Seorang perempuan bercepol mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Selamat… ulang tahun… Shiro_-chan_," ujarnya lemah.

Merasa cemas dengan keadaan sahabat masa kecilnya ini, Hitsugaya menepis tangan Ichigo. Kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan, ia mendekat ke Hinamori. Seperti terkena sentuhan es yang dingin dan membekukan tubuh, Ichigo diam membatu. Terpaku dengan kedua orang yang sedang mengobrol.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang, Hinamori. Uruslah kesehatanmu."

"Tidak. Aku juga ingin merayakannya, Shiro-_chan_."

"Tapi apa tidak apa dengan tubuhmu yang seperti ini?"

"Iya, tidak apa kok. Tenang saja."

Melihat mereka berdua yang sangat akrab itu, membuat Ichigo cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kita cintai malah pergi dengan orang lain dan mengacuhkannya. "Hey, Ichigo!" suara perempuan bermata violet itu mengagetkannya.

"Daripada bengong, ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain,"ujarnya ceria lalu menarik lengan _shihakuso-_nya Ichigo. Ichigo mengikuti teman terbaiknya itu.

"Kurosaki…"

.

.

.

Acara pesta ulang tahun Hitsugaya berjalan dengan meriah dan selesai tengah malam. Ada sebagian yang masih tidur di kantor _juubantai taichou_ dan sebagiannya lagi sudah pulang. Entah sampai dirumah mereka masing-masing atau tidak, karena semalam mereka semua pesta sake. Kalau Hitsugaya sudah pasti menghindari itu, sama seperti Ichigo.

"Kepalaku sakit…" rintih Ichigo sambil mencoba bangun, tapi kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut. Akibat sake kemarin malam. "Padahal cuma minum seperempat teguk saja aku sudah seperti ini, apalagi kalau setengah teguk," gumamnya.

Setelah merasa sakit dikepalanya berkurang, Ichigo bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. "Kenapa aku bisa ada didapur ya?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri sambil _sweatdrop_.

Mulut Ichigo ternganga lebar mengetahui banyak orang tiduran di divisi 10. Sebagian kecil ditangan mereka memegang sake. "Dimana Toushiro sekarang?" mata _hazel_-nya menangkap sosok yang sedang keluar dari suatu ruangan.

"Rangiku_-san_, apa kau melihat Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo. _Bukannya kemarin dia mabuk berat ya, minum lima botol, tapi sekarang sudah normal seperti biasa_. Batin Ichigo. _Dia sudah terbiasa dengan minum-minum._

Matsumoto menoleh. "_Taichou_ ada di divisi empat. Menjaga Hinamori yang kemarin malam sempat–" sebelum Matsumoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo sudah ber_shunpo_ pergi. "Pingsan…" lanjutnya sambil ber_sweatdrop_.

'_Aku selalu cemburu jika dia dekat dengan fukutaichou divisi lima itu. Mereka kan hanya teman, aku tidak boleh cemburu pada mereka berdua. Aku tidak boleh seperti itu! Mereka hanya teman! Teman!'_ batin Ichigo sambil tetap berlari. Sesudah sampai di divisi empat, Ichigo segera menanyakn kamar dirawatnya Hinamori Momo kepada resepsionis.

Setelah sampai dikamar Hinamori, dibukanya pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. "Toushirou…" gumam Ichigo lirih mendapati Hitsugaya sedang tertidur pulas di samping ranjang Hinamori. Wajahnya masih terlihat kelelahan. Ichigo mendekat padanya. '_Toushirou, kapan hari yang tepat agar aku bisa menyatakan cintaku padamu? Mentalku selalu naik-turun, tidak berani, takut kau tidak mau menerimaku. Tapi kalau aku simpan terus dihati terasa menyesakkan. Aku harus segera mendapatkanmu, Toushirou, tapi kapan? Kapan?_' miris Ichigo.

Dia semakin dekat dengan wajah Hitsugaya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga sekarang jaraknya hanya beberapa centi saja. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Hitsugaya. Suara igauannya membuat Ichigo reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hitsugaya. Padahal kurang sedikit lagi Ichigo mendapat _first kiss_ Kapten mungil itu.

Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, iris mata _turquoise_-nya menatap Ichigo sayu. Masih setengah sadar. "_Ohayou_," sapa balik Ichigo dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Hitsugaya menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa kau… di sini?" tanyanya yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ichigo tidak punya tujuan apa-apa datang ke sini. Digaruk-garuknya kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. _Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menjawabnya?_ Jerit Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Um~ bersamamu. Ah, maksudku menemanimu, Toushirou."

"Menemaniku?"

"Ya, menemanimu. Apa otak jeniusmu konslet lagi?"

Perempatan muncul didahi Hitsugaya. "Diungkit-ungkit lagi masalah itu." Dan akhirnya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menemani Hinamori yang terbaring lemah.

Keesokkan harinya tanggal 22 desember. Ichigo masih menemani Hitsugaya menjaga Hinamori sampai siang. Dan pada saat itu, si _fukutaichiou_ divisi lima itu tersadar walau masih lemas. Hinamori menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk pulang saja, sebab dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia memaksanya dan akhirnya dituruti oleh Hitsugaya.

Sesudah Hitsugaya keluar dari ruang perawatan itu, Hinamori mengirim sinyal misterius kepada Ichigo. Si pengganti dewa kematian itu jelas bingung, tapi dianggukkannya saja kepala durennya itu dan mengikuti kemana Hitsugaya pergi. Dan ternyata tujuan orang yang diikutinya itu ke kantornya. Untuk mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kurosaki, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain, hah?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Huh!"

"Hehe…"

Rasa canggung terjadi lagi diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Ichigo menghela nafas berat. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menyatakan cintanya. Dan sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya itu. Tapi entah cara itu berhasil atau tidak. Tetapi sepertinya…

"Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya…" gumam Hitsugaya pelan, tapi Ichigo bisa mendengarnya. "Kalau saja dia tidak datang ke pesta itu, pasti dia tidak akan kembali ke Divisi empat."

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, Toushirou." Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Hitsugaya. "Sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya." perkataan tadi tidak sengaja terucap oleh Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku mencintainya…"

**JGERRRR!**

Ichigo seperti tersambar petir di lorong kantor divisi 10 di _Soul Society_. Pupus sudah harapan Ichigo untuk mendapatkan cinta dari sang Kapten mungil yang imut itu, karena dia sudah memilih seseorang untuk ia cintai.

Ichigo tertunduk dalam, hatinya rasanya sangat perih mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya tadi. Seperti tertusuk pisau yang tajam, sungguh menyayat hati. Meratapi dirinya yang tidak bisa meraih Hitsugaya.

_Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya dari dulu ya._ Sesal Ichigo miris. _Tapi belum tentu juga dia mau menerimaku. Mentalku sudah down untuk mendapatkanmu, Toushirou. Aku putus asa. Hah…_

"Mencintainya sebagai keluargaku," lanjut Hitsugaya yang sempat menghentikan kalimatnya. Kedua mata Ichigo membulat sempurna. Ingin rasanya dia meminta Hitsugaya untuk mengulang perkataanya tadi.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo. "Mencintainya sebagai keluargaku," ulang Hitsugaya yang mengerti isi pikiran Ichigo. Rupanya si _orange_ itu salah sangka pada Hitsugaya.

"_Sou desu ka_?"

"Hm."

Betapa senangnya hati Ichigo kali ini, meskipun sempat _down_. Rasanya Ichigo ingin sekali langsung memperkaos –maaf, memperkosa Hitsugaya saat ini juga. Tapi, nanti dulu, belum saatnya. Sekarang yang penting adalah menyatakan cinta dulu.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo menarik tubuh mungil Hitsugaya dan menghimpitnya di dinding lorong kantor divisi 10. Dia mengunci gerakan pemilik pedang Hyourinmaru itu. "Ekh? Kuro–"

"Toushirou…" panggil Ichigo sembari menatap mata _turquoise_-nya Hitsugaya.

"Apa yang kau–?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Jika kusimpan terus, hatiku jadi sesak! Toushirou, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ichigo menghela nafas. "Aku… mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Toushirou."

Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya. _Kurosaki, kau… kau suka… padaku? Tapi bukannya kau… _

"Jujurlah padaku, Toushirou! Aku mohon jujurlah padaku dan juga hatimu!" Hitsugaya memalingkan mukanya, hatinya kini sedang bertarung melawan yang benar antara ia suka pada Ichigo atau tidak. Ia masih bingung dan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Aku tau…"

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatapnya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Ichigo tadi. "… Aku tau kalau dulu waktu acara ulang tahunmu. Saat aku bersama dengan Rukia kau cemburu kan? Iya kan?" lanjutnya.

Bola mata Hitsugaya membulat. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo tadi bahwa dia cemburu, tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan perasaannya dengan sempurna. Namun, tidak bagi pengganti dewa kematian itu, walau bagaimana pun juga ia tau semua tentang Kapten divisi 10. Tentang perasaannya , ekspresi yang disembunyikannya, kesukaanya dan sebagainya.

"Toushirou, aku mencintaimu. Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Ichigo antusias. Ingin sekali dia mendengar jawaban dari calon pacarnya ini. Kalaupun jawabannya itu menyakitkan hatinya sendiri, ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Menerima semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. "Kenapa kau diam? Jawablah, Toushirou. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu. Aku tau kalau kau mencintaiku kan? Aku yakin kau cinta padaku, Toushirou," ungkap Ichigo dengan tersenyum.

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Hitsugaya berkata ketus dan dingin, ditambah ia juga menatap Ichigo dengan sangat datar. Bahkan lebih datar dari biasanya. Tatapan datar yang begitu menusuk.

Ichigo terbelalak. "Jujur saja. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, Kurosaki. Sama sekali tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Jadi menyingkirlah," titah orang yang dihimpitnya ini. Perasaan Ichigo jelas hancur lebur mendengar hal tadi. Perih, sakit hati bercampur jadi satu.

Seolah-olah terkena sihir dari tatapan amat dingin Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ichigo menurunkan tangannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri Hitsugaya tanpa perintah dari otaknya sendiri. Hitsugaya pun beranjak dari tempatnya itu dan berjalan mendahului Ichigo yang masih membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

'_Ternyata benar. Hal yang kau takutkan benar-benar terjadi_.' Ichigo tertunduk dalam. "Toushirou…" bisiknya.

**Set!**

Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya. "Kau… kau berbohong… kan, Toushirou?" suaranya terdengar gemetar. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Hitsugaya tidak mencintainya. Walaupun ia sudah siap mental dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi tetap saja ditolak itu rasanya sakit juga. Mata Ichigo sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," komentar Hitsugaya, hal yang diucapkannya tadi membuat rasa sakit dihati Ichigo semakin bertambah. "… Padahal aku hanya bercanda tadi," lanjut Hitsugaya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Are?_ Kau bilang apa tadi?" sekarang gantian otak Ichigo yang lemot dan tidak _connect_.

"Tadi. Aku. Hanya. Bercanda. Sesungguhnya. Aku. Juga. Mencintaimu," ulang Hitsugaya dengan penuh penekanan sambil menatap Ichigo lembut. Ichigo ternganga.

"Ja… di?"

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurosaki. Tadi aku hanya iseng mengerjaimu," jelas Hitsugaya. "Hanya begitu saja kau sudah cengeng."

"Itu juga gara-gara kau!" balas Ichigo.

"Sekarang aku sudah jujur kan padamu. Aku mau pergi dulu." sebelum Hitsugaya berbalik, Ichigo langsung menarik kepalanya dan melumat bibir manis Hitsugaya.

Bola mata Hitsugaya membulat. Dia langsung melepas paksa ciuman itu. "Kurosaki, apa yang kau perbuat, hah?" bentak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menyeringai jail. "Balas dendam," balas Ichigo. Kembali dia mencium Hitsugaya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
